


Over You.

by Gcymevie



Category: GymnasticsRPF
Genre: F/F, Mustamova, Nabstafina, mustieva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcymevie/pseuds/Gcymevie
Summary: Vika broke Aliya’s heart.. will Aliya get over her with Tatiana’s help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gxg, if you don’t like that then don’t read it. If you have any critiques, please tell me. I want to get better.

**Chapter 1.**

**Now that it's all said and done,**

**I can't believe you were the one,**

**To build me up, and tear me down,**

**Like an old abandoned house.**

I sigh as I look out my window, I haven't been out of my room since Vika and I broke up. Bless Tanya for trying but it's no use.

"Alka, you cannot stay cooped up in our room for the rest of your life." Tatiana says as she walks out of the bathroom.

"Why not?" I ask as I look at her with my tear stained cheeks.

"Because training starts tomorrow, and you can't let one set back take control of your life. She's thriving, I know that sucks to hear but it's the truth. You need to show her that you are stronger than she thinks." Tanya says as she pulls me up.

"Take a shower, we are going to bed early tonight, you can't show how strong you are with droopy eyes." Tanya tells me, shoving me towards the bathroom, earning a small giggle from me.

Tanya smiles at me as I walk into the bathroom.

I turn the water on and strip myself of clothing before getting into the water.

I let the warm water run down my body as I start washing my hair, in the middle of my shower I hear yelling, I hear Tanya's voice and my eyes go wide when I hear the second familiar voice, it's Vika.

What does she want? Doesn't she remember she broke up with me?

I walk out of the bathroom, only in a towel, considering I didn't think Vika would be in our room.

When I walk out I see Vika biting her lip while staring at me and Tanya glaring at her.

"Out of our room Komova." She says, practically shoving Vika out. Vika rolls her eyes as she walks out.

Tanya closes the door and gives me a really look, but she still seems jealous.

"In my defense, I didn't know she would be in our room, and you've seen me naked before soo." I shrug.

She chuckles and winks at me, making me go red. "Yeah I have, it was a pretty good view also.. almost as beautiful as your face."

I blush again, Tanya was my crush way before Vika was, but I never told her because I always thought she was straight.

"Well goodnight Alka." She says as she gets into bed.

"Don't forget to turn off the light after you change."

"Okay, goodnight Tanya." I say as I change my clothes.

After I change and turn off the light, I get into bed and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of the Mustamova break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter.

**Chapter 2.**

** _What you said when you left,_ **

** _Just left me cold and out of breath._ **

** _I felt as if I was in way to deep,_ **

** _Guess I let you get the best of me._**

** _Flashback._ **

"Alka can we talk.." Vika asks as we stop outside of a local cafe, here inside of Round Lake (Russian gymnastics training center).

"Sure, What is it Vika?" I ask my girlfriend as I look at her confused.

"I think we should break up, I'm not gay.. I just did not want to hurt your feelings.. Nikita is the love of my life.. I love him. I love you also, but not like that.." She tells me before starting to walk away.

"Goodbye Alka.." She tells me softly before fully walking away..

I stare at her with pain in my eyes, I manage to keep my blank stare, since there's people around but I walk the other way. I don't know where I'm going but I can't be near Vika right now. She could have rejected me so I could move on. She didn't want to hurt me? I'm calling bullshit.

After hearing about her and Nikita I know Vika used me. He didn't like her before she had her growth spurt so Vika agreed to date me to use me so she can say that she's dating someone.

She used the person who truly loved her and she threw her to the dust.

I sit in the empty garden that nobody comes to because everyone is too lazy to walk and I cry, she was my first relationship.

I look at the flowers with tears still threatening to spill. I just want to get...

Over You.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Aliya now? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, I’m this story Aliya and Tatiana are 17 in this, Vika is 16, just without the babyface, their ages will progress as this story goes on.

<strike></strike> **Chapter 3.**

**Well, I never saw it coming,**

**I should have started running,**

**A long, long time ago!**

"H-hey Alka.. let's um go get some food before you enter.." Tatiana says, trying to block me from entering our schooling room here at round lake.

"I already ate." I say as I walk past her, into the room.

When I enter I feel eyes on me and people snickering.

I give my signature death glare, which makes them shut the fuck up.

Nikita walks in and snickers. "Look! it's the whore who sent Vika nudes."

Everyone bursts out laughing and I immediately run out of there.

I cannot believe this how did everyone find out?

I start running towards my room, but I end up running into Alexander, the head women's gymnastics team coach, and our teacher.

"Aliya why are you running away from the classroom?.. and why are you crying?" He asks seriously, but then gets concerned.

I shake my head covering my face. He pulls me into a side hug and walks us to his office. He calls the assistant teacher to go to the classroom and then he sits down in his chair in his office.

"Now, what is it Aliya?" He asks concerned. "V-Vika and I h-had sent e-each o-other t-things w-when we t-together and somehow everyone k-knows now.."

"Somehow, Aliya are you sure she didn't send them out?" He asks.

"I-I don't know.. I'll ask Tanya, she was trying to keep me out of the classroom this morning so I think she may know.." I respond.

"Find out for me please, I have a low tolerance for this. You shouldn't have sent them, but you sent them to get to one person and she possibly leaked it out to the whole school. Now go to your room, I'll send you the assignments on there. I'm doing the same thing for Tatiana, she just texted me asking if I knew where you were. I told her to go you twos room and I would send you shortly."He says.

I nod and walk out of the office, I walk to our room and I enter slowly. As soon as I enter I'm embraced by Tanya.

"I was so worried Alka!" She tells me. I hug her back and bury my face into her neck.

I shut my eyes tight, trying to keep my tears in. Tanya starts to rub my back softly, which makes me lose it, I start to cry into her shoulder.

Tanya keeps me in her arms and hums to me softly, making me calm down a little. She takes us to her bed and lies down, making room for me to cuddle against her, which I do immediately.

"T-Tanya?"I ask shakily. "Yes Alka?" She looks at me. "H-how did everyone find out?" I ask, truly wanting to know.

"Vika sent them to Nikita and his friends.. then they posted them on their Snapchat stories.." She tells me.

"W-What!" I exclaim.

"Yeah.." She says. "I saw them right before we were trying to enter class.. that's why I tried to stop you.."

I sigh. "Thanks for trying Tanya."

"No problem Alka." She smiles and kisses my head.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this story whenever I can.


End file.
